About Last Night
by Somethinunforgivable
Summary: Hermione and Ron wake up together with no memory of what happened between them the night before.
1. Chapter 1

**About Last Night**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. This is all for fun.

* * *

><p>Hermione is woken by the sun shining brightly in through the bedroom window. Her head is pounding and the light shining directly into her eyes was definitely nor helping. She rolls over, trying to avoid the sunlight for just a few more hours, and finds herself staring at Ron's orange walls. She tries to remember why she had decided to sleep in Ron's room last night instead of Ginny's, and why she decided to sleep in her bra and panties instead of her pajamas, but she can't. In fact, trying to remember anything that happened last night is a challenge. She is still trying to remember how she ended up here when she feels someone move in the bed beside her.<p>

Her heart begins to race, "_Please let it be Ginny!_" She thinks to herself as she rolls over slowly. _"Oh.. My.. God!_" She's completely shocked to find herself staring at a sleeping Ron Weasley.

She looks around the room quickly, hoping to see her clothes, she has to get out of here before he wakes up. She spots her shirt thrown on the floor in front of the door and her pants beside the bed. _"What the hell happened to me last night?" _

She tries to sneak out of Ron's bed as quietly as possible so, of course, the bed squeaks horribly with every move she makes. She cringes with every sound and Ron stirs in his sleep. She quickly grabs her pants, puts them on, and walks towards the door for her shirt.

"H-Hermione?" She hears his voice behind her and she stops. "Wh-what are you doing in here?"

_And I was so close to escaping! _She blushes as she bends over and grabs her shirt from the floor. She quickly pulls it over her head and turns to face him. "What happened last night, Ron?" She asks, afraid she already knows the answer.

He is wearing the same look of utter confusion that she was a few moments ago, "I-I don't know." He is silent for a moment and then he shakes his head, "I can't remember."

Hermione knows that he isn't lying, he doesn't remember anything either, and this scares and frustrates her. "How is that possible?" Her voice sounds angrier than she intended. "How do you and I wake up in bed together and not remember how it happened?"

"I don't know, Hermione!" He answers in a defensive tone and then runs a hand through his bright red hair. He sighs heavily and begins looking around the room for his clothes. "Um, can you.." He points to her feet and she looks down to find his jeans laying on the floor in front of her. She grabs them and tosses them in his direction.

"Thanks." She turns her back to him quickly, not wanting to know if he is completely naked under the sheets.

She hears him chuckle behind her, "What could possibly be funny right now?" She asks angrily.

"Sorry," she hears the zipper of his pants close, so she figures it is safe to turn around. He shrugs and she tries to ignore the fact that he's still shirtless. "I just think it's a little late to worry about seeing me naked."

Now, on top of being humiliated and confused, she is also furious. "This is not funny!" She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. _Why do I have to cry when I am mad?_ "I don't do this! I'm not the kind of girl who wakes up beside some random guy, not remembering what happened the night before!"

Ron's face is now completely void of amusement, now he is hurt and maybe a little angry. "'Random guy?'"

Hermione wipes the tears away from her eyes, "You know what I mean."

Ron scoffs and walks over towards the wall and grabs his t-shirt off the floor. "Look, we don't even know for sure that anything happened last night," Hermione opens her mouth to speak, but he holds up his hand to stop her, "and, even if it did, we don't remember it anyway." He pulls his shirt over his hand, then looks at her shrugging his shoulders, "I say, we go downstairs, eat breakfast, and forget about this morning too." He walks past her without making eye contact and then walks out of the room.

She is so confused by all of this and so angry at him for acting like this isn't a big deal. _How can I possibly act like this never happened? I may have made love with the man I have always wanted and not even remember it. _

She collects herself as quickly as possible and joins everyone else downstairs. She's not sure what to expect as she walks into the kitchen, is everyone else experiencing this too?

Everything seems completely normal at the Weasley's table as she sits down in the empty seat beside Ginny.

"Morning," Ginny says with a smile.

She gives her back the best smile that she can fake. "Morning." She looks around the table, trying to figure out if anyone else is as confused as she is this morning.

Mrs. Weasley smiles lovingly at Harry as he compliments her cooking, while Ginny is discussing next years Quidditch team with Mr. is talking to George about the latest WonderWitch product being sold at the joke shop, refusing to look in her direction. It is clear She and Ron are the only ones experiencing something strange.

When breakfast is over, everyone goes there separate ways. Mr. Weasley heads off to the Ministry, Ron and George head to the joke shop, Ginny and Harry go for a walk, and I stay in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley smiles at her while levitating the dishes into the sink. "What are your plans for the day, dear?"

She shrugs, "I'm not sure, actually." It is such a weird feeling for her. Hermione always had a plan, it's what she was known for. "I will probably just do a bit of reading."

Mrs. Weasley begins to start the dishes washing themselves but Hermione stops her. "What it be alright if I did those?" Hermione asks, walking towards the sink.

Mrs. Weasley nods, "Sure, go ahead."

Hermione begins starting the water and pouring a little soap into the sink. Mrs. Weasley watches her a bit confused for a moment. "I thought.. Oh, you meant the muggle way?"

Hermione stops, "Is that okay?" She shifts awkwardly, "I don't mind housework sometimes, it helps me think."

Mrs. Weasley laughs, "Of course, it's okay." She watched Hermione as Hermione scrubs the first dish. "You know if you ever need to talk, I'm here." She places her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione fights back tears and nods, "Thank you," She looks over at her and smiles.

Mrs. Weasley nods, "Okay." Obviously taking the hint that she ready to talk about what's bothering her. "I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

Hermione continues washing the dishes, trying, unsuccessfully, to remember anything from the night before.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**About Last Night**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. This is all for fun.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Hermione tries her best to avoid Ron at all costs. In fact, they haven't spoken a single word to each other since that very confusing morning when she woke up in his bed. She tries her best to put on a happy face and pretend everything is okay, but she's worried a few people are starting to notice that's not the case.<p>

Ginny and Harry both constantly ask her if she's okay with a look of concern and Mrs. Weasley has started leaving the dishes in the sink after every meal, waiting to see if she takes advantage of it. So, needless to say, Hermione has done the washing up everyday since that dreadful morning.

Hermione plans to sleep in late this morning, as it is a Saturday and it will be harder to avoid Ron when he's home all day, but she wakes up at six unable to fall back asleep. She lies there for the next hour thinking about everything that has happened to her in the past year. She has lost so many friends already and the last thing she wants is to lose another.. Especially if that friend is Ron.

She and Ron have always had quite a complex relationship. At first, they couldn't stand each other, he thought she was a know it all and she thought of him as rude and rather simple, but eventually they had grown to appreciate each other, though they rarely showed it. Somewhere along the way, Hermione had actually fallen for him, though she can't remember the particular moment this took place, she knows for a fact, that it did. There had been so many moments while they were on the run that she thought he felt it too, the connection between them.

"_But I was listening to the radio really early on Christmas morning and I heard…I heard you. Your voice."_

She still smiled at the thought of him explaining how she had led him back, how her voice had guided him back to where he was supposed to be… with her. Then, there was the kiss, the moment that she has decided to act on all the feelings she always tried to ignore. The way he responded to her, the feel of his eager lips against hers, she would remember that forever. He had given her so much hope that day, hope that the hard part was over, hope that when this war was over, they would be together. It had not worked out that way, of course, because nothing between her and Ron was ever that simple.

Once the war was over and they returned home, he acted as if none of it ever happened. She was just Hermione, the know it all, bookworm he had always known. At first, she thought that he just needed time to deal with the aftermath, after all, he had just lost a brother, his entire family was grieving and he had to be there for them. She had given him space, waited for him to tell her when he was ready to truly give their relationship a chance but, it still hasn't happened. Now, she is beginning to wonder if she had imagined it all.

Someone knocks on the door breaking her from her thoughts. "Hermione?" Ginny opens the door and looks surprised to find her still in bed. "Are you ill?" She asks, clearly concerned.

Hermione sits up in bed and runs her fingers through her tangled hair, "No, I'm fine." She gets out of bed and grabs a pair of jeans and a pink v-neck from the dresser Mrs. Weasley bought especially for her visits. "I just wanted to sleep in a little this morning." She places her clothes on top of the dresser and grabs a hairbrush from her bag.

Ginny doesn't buy it and comes in, closing the door behind her. "Okay, now I know that you're not fine."

Hermione tries her best to look clueless as she brushes the knots from her hair, "What are you talking about?" She tosses the hairbrush back into her bag and tries not to look in Ginny's direction.

Ginny crosses her arms in front of her chest and gives her a knowing look, "You never sleep in, Hermione." She sits down on the end of the bed, "You have always been one of the first one's up."

"Ginny, everyone is having a hard time dealing with all of this." She grabs her clothes from the dresser and shrugs, "Everyone has their own way of dealing with things." She walks towards the door, hoping to escape.

"Hermione," She stops but doesn't turn to face her. "When you want to talk, I'm here."

Hermione wants to tell Ginny everything, cry on her shoulder, ask her for advice, the way she has done dozens of times… but things are different now. Hermione's problem seems so trivial compared to everyone else's. The Weasleys have finally started to function normally again, everyone is finally settling into a new routine, learning what life was going to be now that Fred is gone. She couldn't bring herself to cause anymore stress to anyone in this family, she loved them all too much.

Hermione turns to look at her and sees the worried look on Ginny's face. "I know that, Ginny, but I am fine…honest." Ginny nods, obviously not believing it, Hermione never has been very good at lying. "I'm going to change and then I'll come downstairs for breakfast, okay?" Ginny nods and Hermione walks to the bathroom quickly hoping to avoid anymore discussion.

Hermione stays in the shower until all of the hot water is gone and she is forced to get out. Usually, she would consider this a very rude thing to do in someone else's house but she wants to avoid everyone as long as possible. She can't get Ginny's face out of her mind. Her effort was fruitless, she hadn't saved Ginny from anything by lying to her. All she had done was cause more pain, to Ginny and Ron.

She grabs her clothes and towel from the floor and opens the door. "Oh.." Ron is standing there with his fist raised as if he was about to knock. He drops his hand and stands there awkwardly for a moment. "I…mum sent me to check on you."

"I'm fine." She is really getting tired of repeating that lie. She brushes past him quickly, avoiding looking at him, and walks towards Ginny's room.

"Hermione," She stops at the sound of her name in his voice, it seems as if months have passed since she heard it. "Look, I-"

She interrupts him, afraid of what he might say, "I need to go home, Ron." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper. It takes all the courage she has to turn and face him.

He looked completely shocked for a moment, "You..I.." He sighs and takes a tentative step towards her, "Hermione, if this is about the other morning, I-"

Hermione raises her hand to stop him, "Ron, this isn't about that." He stops moving and she feels his eyes burning into her. She shakes her head once and looks down at the floor. "Your family has enough going on right now and I'm only adding to the problems."

He shoves his hands in his pockets and shakes his head, "You can't go home alone, Hermione."

She looks up at him and hopes he can't see how much this truly hurts her, "I don't belong here." She whispers, fighting back the tears.

For a moment, Hermione thinks Ron looks hurt by this, but the expression disappears so quickly she can't be sure it was ever real. "When are you leaving?" His voice is strangely calm and controlled.

She is disappointed he doesn't put up more of a fight. "Tonight, after dinner."

He nods once, "Okay." He looks at her for a moment as if he is memorizing every feature of her face and then quickly turns and walks away.

She feels tears welling up in her eyes as she watches him walk away from her. _I guess it really is over_, she thinks to herself. Whatever she and Ron had shared before this was the past, everything is different now. The words she has spoken to Ron just seconds before were true, she no longer belonged here.

She walks back into Ginny's room quickly and shuts the door, leaning against it for support. The tears fall freely now because she knows what she has to do and it would break her heart to do it. She lied to Ron in the hallway, she couldn't stay here any longer. The awkwardness between them was too much for her to bear. She has already alienated Ron and worried Ginny. The entire Weasley family has always been good to her, treated her as one of their own, and she is terribly afraid of losing all of them. Hermione is so used to being the one that fixes everything, the one that makes situations better, but this couldn't be fixed with a simple spell or anything she could learn from a book. She was only left with one option.

She wipes the tears from her face and quickly empties the dresser that is always reserved for her. She shoves the clothes into her bag, for once not caring how messy it looks. She thinks about writing Ginny a note, just so she doesn't worry, but finally decides against it. She grabs her bag and quickly apparates.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all of the reviews! I appreciate every single one of them! Let me know what you think of this chapter. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**About Last Night**

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Notes: **I loved reading all of the comments you guys left me! A lot of you are very frustrated with Ron and I can understand that**, **but I think this chapter may help with that a little. Look forward to more of your reviews! Thanks for reading! **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. This is all for fun.

* * *

><p>Hermione hasn't been back to her parent's house in months. After realizing she couldn't undo the spell she used to protect them it was too painful to be there. Now, she has nowhere else to go. The Burrow was the only safe place she had left and that is gone. She walks inside and the fact that everything looks exactly the same makes it even harder to close the door behind her. She drops her bag by the door and walks into the living room.<p>

The house is deathly quiet and this makes her heart ache. She lays on the couch and allows herself to fall apart. She curls up on her side and cries.

"Hermione." She feels a hand on her shoulder and she gasps loudly, turning to find Ron standing over her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He backs away and she sits up, wiping the tears from her face.

"W-What are you doing here?" She is humiliated that he saw her so broken.

"Hermione, I've known you since I was eleven, I know when you're lying to me." He sighs and looks at his feet. "I knew you were leaving as soon as I walked away from you." There isn't a shred of anger in his voice, which surprises her, he seems more hurt than anything else.

She looks down at her hands, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to lie to you, but I knew you would try to stop me."

"I just don't understand why you would want to be here all alone?"

"I'm not staying somewhere I am not wanted." She mumbles.

She hears him laugh sarcastically, "Hermione, I have been ordered to bring you back."

It hurt knowing he had come after her not out of love but obligation. "By who?"

"Ginny, Harry, George, everybody, but mum is the one I can't ignore. So, how you can say no one wants you there is-"

She interrupts him, "You don't want me there." She looks up at him and tries not to start crying again.

He is staring at her with his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. "I-Hermione, that's not true." He sighs again, "I just..I don't understand why this has to be such a big deal! We-"

She stops listening to him after that even though he continues to speak. How could this not be a big deal? If he loves her, waking up beside her should be a big deal…unless, of course, he doesn't. This thought breaks her heart and infuriates her. "Well, it may not be a big deal to you, but girls usually like to remember their first time." She didn't mean to say it, she let her emotions take over and it slipped out. She looks down at the floor and feels her face get hot.

He doesn't say anything for what seems like hours and she grows more embarrassed and dejected with every passing minute. "Hermione, I-" He stands up slowly and walks over to sit beside her. "I didn't know that."

She scoffs but still can't look at him, "Who exactly do you think I'm sleeping with, Ronald?"

"Well, it..it's not like you haven't had options." She sees him shift awkwardly from the corner of her eye.

She looks over to glare at him, "So that's what you think of me? You think if someone offers I have to take them up on it?" He shakes his head, "You must think I'm a right slag."

"No, Hermione, I know that you're not!" He looks at the floor and takes a deep breath, "Look, I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't want you at the Burrow…" He looks back up at her, "because I do."

Her heart began to race, "You do?"

He nods, "Of course, I do. No matter what happens between the two of us…" Her mind travels back to the kiss and she can still feel his lips on hers. "I will always be your friend." She tries not to look hurt or disappointed. To anyone else, it would seem an incredibly sweet thing to say. To Her, it is the kiss of death. She is and will forever be his friend. She looks away from him and down at the floor. "I want you to come back…we all do, but I'm not going to force you."

She knows she can't turn him down. She already misses the Burrow and her house was far too quiet and empty. Growing up as an only child, she used to be fine all alone, she even used to enjoy it, but it no longer appeals to her. Now, she knows what it is like to be part of a big family, what is feels like to be a sibling, and she can't walk away from that. It is all that she has left.

She stands up and walks over to the door, grabbing her bag. She throws it over her shoulder and walks back to stand in front of Ron. "I'm ready when you are." She says softly.

She sees him smile as he stands up beside her. He holds his hand out to her and she takes it, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

They apparated back to the Burrow together.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Weasley is waiting in the kitchen when Ron and Hermione arrive. She stands up from the table and looks at them for a moment, saying nothing. Hermione feels her heart begin to race, as she knows she is about to be scolded. "Ron," Mrs. Weasley says calmly, "give us a minute."<p>

Ron just stands there looking conflicted. "Mum, I-"

Mrs. Weasley interrupts him, "Ronald," She snaps and points to the doorway, "go!"

Ron reluctantly lets go of Hermione's hand and walks out of the room. Hermione looks down at the floor, afraid to look Mrs. Weasley in the eyes.

Mrs. Weasley walks over to Hermione and pulls her into a hug. Hermione is shocked at first, but then hugs her back tightly as tears well up in her eyes. "Thank goodness you're alright." Mrs. Weasley pulls back to look her over. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

Hermione, embarrassed by the tears on her cheeks, can only shake her head.

Mrs. Weasley wraps her arm around her shoulder and leads her to the table. She pulls out a chair, "Sit, dear." She strokes her hair once and then pulls out the chair next to her. She sits and angles her body towards Hermione. Hermione stares down at her hands. "Hermione…I know you are going through a lot right now. I know you miss your family." Hermione can tell from her voice that she is fighting back tears of her own. "I can't imagine what you kids went through out there all alone." Mrs. Weasley grabs her hand and Hermione turns to look at her. "But you aren't alone anymore. You are part of this family too, Hermione, and Weasley's don't leave each other."

Hermione had expected to be scolded and punished for running away, instead Mrs. Weasley had shown her utter compassion and love. Hermione wants to say so many things to her, how heartbroken she is over Ron, how sad she is over losing her parents, how frightened she is of losing everything and everyone she has left, but she can't. The emotions are all too real, too intense, and she is afraid to actually voice them.

"I'm so sorry I left like that." She wipes the tears from her face with her free hand, "I just…I didn't want to be a burden. I didn't-" She feels Mrs. Weasley squeeze her hand and she stops talking.

"Hermione, you are **never** a burden. Just having you and Harry here…you have no idea how much that helps." She pulls Hermione into another hug, "I know things are confusing right now, the dust hasn't settled yet, that's all." She pulls back and smiles at Hermione, "Just give it a little time."

Hermione wonders if Mrs. Weasley is still talking about the aftermath of the war, or if this is her way of saying not to give up on Ron. In the end, she decides it doesn't really matter. It is the only option she has left. She will wait for everything to return to normal or change forever.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think. :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**About Last Night**

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Notes:** I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this. I can promise the updates will come much more often from now on! Thanks so much for reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. This is all for fun.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione wakes up before Ginny and quickly sneaks out of the room. The two stayed up talking last night and Hermione didn't want to wake her. Ginny hadn't been as understanding as Mrs. Weasley, but nowhere near as harsh as she could have been. Ginny made her promise not to runaway again and she has no intention of breaking that promise. Things are still far from perfect and will probably never be exactly the same again, but Hermione has decided to take Mrs. Weasley's advice. She will wait for things to level out, for a new normal to appear and, until then, she will enjoy the remaining normalities.<p>

As she gets closer to the ground floor, Hermione hears clanging pots and pans and smells the mouthwatering aroma of Bacon. She smiles and continues down the stairs a little faster. Breakfast at the Burrow is definitely one of the things she enjoys most. She stops in the doorway of the kitchen and finds herself staring at Ron's back.

"Morning." She says softly, wishing now that she had gotten dressed before coming downstairs.

He turns around and smiles at her widely. It feels like forever since Ron smiled at her like that. "Morning."

Hermione walks over to stand beside him, "Can I help?"

He shakes his head and turns the stove off. "All done." He walks over to the table and divides the bacon and eggs between two plates and then places the pans back onto the stove. He pulls out a chair, sits down, and looks back at her, pointing to the other plate of food beside him. "I'm not a master chef, but it's edible, I promise."

She had been so confused by his sudden change of mood she hadn't realized he had fixed a plate for her. She blushes slightly and takes the seat next to him. She takes a bite of bacon and shrugs, "It's edible." She smiles teasingly at him. He laughs softly and begins eating. "So, why are you up so early?"

He shrugs, "Well, I was hungry," She rolls her eyes at him, such a typical Ron response, but she is so happy to hear it. "and I know that you usually get up early."

Hermione stops eating and looks up at him, did she hear him wrong? Ron Weasley actually woke up early just to see her? "So…did you need something?"

He bites his lip, "More like want." He blushes a little, but doesn't look away from her.

Hermione tries not to think too much about what this could be, "O-Okay."

"I wanted to ask you if you'd go for a walk with me."

She feels butterflies in her stomach again, the same ones she felt when Ron grabbed her hand yesterday. "A walk?"

He nods and looks down at his food, "Yeah, just to get out of here for a while."

For the first time in months, he actually wants to spend time with her. Shivers run up her spine at the thought of being alone with Ron. "Yeah," He looks up at her and smiles, "that sounds nice." She tries to remain calm and relaxed, she doesn't want him to know how much this one little question means to her.

They both continue eating in an awkward silence until joins them in the kitchen. She smiles, "Morning, dears." She looks at their plates and then at the stove, "Hermione, dear, I could have cooked this morning. There was no need for you to trouble yourself."

"Actually, I didn't, Mrs. Weasley. Ron cooked breakfast." Hermione eats the last of her eggs and smiles at him.

Ron turns to face his mother and points to the stove, "I made enough for everyone."

She smiles proudly at him and kisses his cheek, "Thank you, Ron."

"You're welcome." He blushes furiously and takes his last bite of bacon. He grabs their plates and puts them in the sink. Mrs. Weasley starts them washing immediately. It is the first time in almost a week that Hermione isn't sad to see the dishes washing themselves.

Mrs. Weasley is already setting the table for the rest of the family, "Hermione, dear, would you wake Ginny for me? Tell her breakfast is ready."

"Sure." She stands and smiles at Ron, "Um, did you want to go now?"

I see Mrs. Weasley smile out of the corner of my eye and I know Ron does too. He shrugs, "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Okay, I won't be long."

Hermione walks back to Ginny's room quickly and finds her already awake. "Morning." Hermione says, smiling widely. "Breakfast is ready."

Ginny sits up in bed and gives her a suspicious look, "What are you so happy about?"

Hermione walks over to her dresser and begins rummaging through it. "I can't just be in a good mood?"

Ginny shrugs as she gets out of bed, "I suppose. It's just-" She turns her back to Hermione, making her bed. "After yesterday, I didn't expect it."

Hermione walks over to her dresser, trying not to let the mention of her running away completely ruin the good mood. She grabs a pair of jeans and a light blue blouse. She places the clothes on the bed and begins changes into them quickly, trying to ignore the feel of Ginny's eyes on her. She hears Ginny sigh dramatically and turns to see her plop on her bed, obviously pouting.

Hermione, being an only child, had never been the victim of a younger siblings pout until she met Ginny…and it works every time. Hermione sighs, "It just..it seems so trivial in the grand scheme of things. I mean-"

Ginny interrupts her, "I miss trivial things." She stops for a moment and looks at Hermione sadly, "I know you mean well… but Fred is gone, Hermione. Walking on eggshells around me…or any of us…it isn't going to change that. If anything, it just reminds us of it."

Hermione stands there for a moment, caught off guard by Ginny's frankness. She was reminded of her conversation with Mrs. Weasley. She wanted so badly for things to return to normal, for the dust to settle, but how could it when she wasn't even acting normal? She nods and sits down beside Ginny. "Things have been strange between me and Ron lately."

"Because you kissed?" Ginny asks with a sly grin.

Hermione blushes, "How do you-"

"Come on. Did you really think Harry wouldn't tell me that?" She laughs softly, shaking her head. "He said it was quite the snog."

Hermione, now bright red, crosses her arms over her chest, "It's none of Harry's business."

Ginny giggles, "You kind of made it his business when you did it right in front of him."

"I wasn't particularly interested in where Harry was at that moment." She looks away, smiling slightly at the memory.

Ginny rolls her eyes with a smile, "So, things have been weird since then…" She says, hoping to help Hermione get to the point.

Hermione nods, uncrossing her arms and rubbing her palms together nervously. "Yeah, but he was up already when I went downstairs. He asked me if I wanted to go for a walk." Ginny nods, obviously expecting more. "I said yes. We're going as soon as I get back downstairs."

"Good, maybe he'll finally make a move. Merlin knows this has been going on long enough!"

Hermione blushes and goes over to her dresser, grabbing her hairbrush. She pulls her hair back into a ponytail and slips on her shoes. She turns to face Ginny and takes a deep breath. Ginny looks her over and nods her approval, "Perfect."

Hermione smiles and hugs her, "Thanks."

Ginny hugs her back tightly, "Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, comments are appreciated! While I do not reply to every one I love reading all of them. Thanks so much for reading! :)<strong>


End file.
